


¿Endorfinas?

by Raquellu47



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué habría pasado si el capítulo del pub de lesbianas hubiera ocurrido en otro momento y de diferente forma? Jane y Maura se ven obligadas a hacerse pasar por una pareja para encontrar a la principal sospechosa del asesinato, pero cuando la detective se ve envuelta en una situación espinosa con una chica, Maura acude en su rescate. ¿Cuál será su plan? ¿Y la reacción de Jane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Ha quedado claro? – preguntó Korsak, situado al lado de la pizarra, rotulador en mano y sintiendo todas las miradas de los presentes clavadas en él.

Los detectives que iban a participar en aquella misión asintieron, conformes con el plan ideado. Las únicas que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo eran Jane y Maura, las más involucradas en el tema. La reunión se dispersó y el pequeño grupo formado por los detectives Rizzoli, Korsak, Frost y la doctora Isles se reunieron en un pequeño corro frente a la pizarra.

Los marrones ojos de la detective recorrían una y otra vez la información ahí escrita, las fotos ahí pegadas, buscando posibles fallos o fracturas en el plan que les impidiera llevarlo a cabo y les obligara a buscar una alternativa.

\- O sea, que Jane y yo tenemos que andar por el club fingiendo que somos pareja – repitió Maura, procesándolo.

\- Sois pareja o sois amigas en busca de un rollito, como queráis – aclaró Korsak.

\- No lo veo, chicos – comentó Rizzoli, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Es muy básico, Jane, simplemente buscar mujeres que encajen en el perfil. Tenemos la completa colaboración de la camarera así que nosotros os estaremos cubriendo la espalda en caso de que las cosas se pongan… chungas – intervino Frost.

\- Mira, suena muy fácil pero ¿cómo vamos a fingir que somos lesbianas? – inquirió Jane, rehuyendo la mirada de Maura.

\- Solo actuar como soléis actuar – respondió el mayor de todos.

\- Jane, Giovanni se lo creyó, supongo que ellas también – Maura hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando una foto del bar.

\- No es lo mismo…

\- Está bien – se rindió Korsak. – Si veis que no cuela pasamos a otra cosa, ¿vale? Este es solo el Plan A, tenemos 26 letras más en el abecedario.

Rizzoli movió la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa, resignada a tener que cambiar de acera por una noche. Lo que realmente la preocupaba era tener que fingir con la forense y que le gustara.

\- Vamos a vestirnos – Maura enganchó su brazo con el de la detective, guiñando un ojo mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada? – inquirió la morena, entre divertida y molesta.

\- Nunca me he tenido que hacer pasar por una lesbiana, me hace ilusión.

\- Maur, no tienes remedio – bromeó Jane, dándole un suave golpe a la forense.

\- Tampoco es que lo haya buscado – contestó ella, con una sonrisa.

* * *

 

La forense se paseó frente al armario, con los brazos en jarras y cara de concentración. Sacó varios vestidos solo para volver a colgarlos y chascó la lengua con desaprobación.

\- No sé qué ponernos – comentó, sin apartar la mirada de la ropa.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿La gran Maura Isles no sabe que vestir? – exclamó Jane, tomándole el pelo.

\- Pues no… ¿Verdad que es un gran problema? – la forense se giró para mirarla, sus grandes ojos verde avellana abiertos de par en par con preocupación.

A la detective se le escapó una carcajada, tumbándose en la cama ante la mirada reprobatoria de la doctora.

\- No te rías, Jane.

\- ¡Venga ya! Tienes el vestidor más grande que jamás haya visto.

\- ¿Y? Eso no significa que tenga ropa que pon… ¡No me mires así! – se cortó a sí misma cuando vio la cara de  _"me estás tomando el pelo"_  de la morena.

\- Maur, coge el primer vestido que veas y ya está.

\- Si fuera tan sencillo… – resopló la forense.

\- ¡Lo es! – la detective se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el armario, paseando su vista por las múltiples prendas allí colgadas. Su mirada topó con un vestido negro de cuero y, automáticamente, imaginó como quedaría puesto en el cuerpo de Maura. La boca se le secó ante semejante imagen y decidió que era mejor verlo en la realidad que en sus fantasías.

\- Toma – cogió el vestido y se lo entregó a la forense, quien lo miró de arriba abajo con aprobación.

\- Buen gusto, Jane. Así lo puedo combinar con los Louboutin que me compré el otro día – comentó, entrando en el vestidor y cogiendo unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros con la suela roja.

\- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? – preguntó la detective retóricamente, volviéndose a la cama.

\- Espera – la detuvo la forense, mirándola con ojos críticos - ¿Y qué vas a llevar tú?

\- ¿Yo? Esto – Rizzoli señaló sus pantalones de traje negros, su camiseta roja y la americana negra.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Estás loca? Jane, tienes que atraer a las mujeres, no asustarlas.

\- ¡Ey! – Exclamó la aludida, molesta - ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

\- Termino antes diciéndote que  _no_  tiene de malo.

La detective sacudió la cabeza, sin acabar de creérselo.

\- Vale, doña Perfecta. ¿Qué me vas a poner? – preguntó, rindiéndose, sabiendo que no iba a poder ganar aquella lucha.

La mirada de Maura se iluminó ante las palabras de su amiga y fue casi dando saltitos hasta el armario, rebuscando entre los vestidos hasta que dio con el adecuado. Con una exclamación de satisfacción, se puso ligeramente de puntillas para sacar la percha y mostrarle a Jane su elección.

\- Ah, no, no, no – se negó rotundamente.

\- Oh, sí.

\- Ni loca, Maura.

\- Pues bienvenida al manicomio, querida, porque vas a llevar esto aunque tenga que desnudarte a la fuerza.

Rizzoli contuvo un escalofrío y se mantuvo firme en su decisión, remarcándola al cruzarse de brazos. No iba a ponerse aquel vestido rojo pasión tan corto, y ajustado, y escotado, y… No.

\- Venga – dijo la forense, cogiendo a la detective por los hombros y haciéndola girar – Te quedaría perfecto.

\- Me da igual, no pienso llevar eso.

\- Sí que lo harás y no hay más que hablar – sentenció la rubia, atravesándola con la mirada.

Jane tragó saliva y apartó la vista, volviendo a mirar ese vestido. No lo veía en su cuerpo, no encajaba, ella no podía llevar esas cosas. La sexy del equipo era Maura, no ella. Y hablando de Maura…

\- Desvísteme – pidió ésta, con el pelo recogido en un moño desecho, mostrándole la espalda a la detective.


	2. Chapter 2

Rizzoli la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, sin saber a qué se refería, su mente considerando millones de posibilidades a una velocidad asombrosa. La rubia se giró para mirarla, su sonrisa todavía bien puesta en la cara.

\- ¿Jane? ¿Me bajas la cremallera, por favor? – repitió, divertida.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí.

Con delicadeza, cogió la dorada cremallera del vestido de su amiga, y la deslizó hacia abajo. En cierto punto, se atascó con un hilo y Jane tuvo que meter los dedos por dentro para arrancar el hilo. Notó la suave piel de la forense contra la suya, el calor que desprendía, el encaje del broche del sujetador… Se mordió el labio, conteniéndose.

\- Listo – indicó cuando estuvo totalmente desabrochado.

Maura se giró para mirarla, con los ojos verde avellana oscurecidos. La detective no supo determinar por qué, ya que los apartó rápidamente, pero juraría haber visto un destello de lujuria. Sacudió la cabeza, segura de que se lo había imaginado, y se dio la vuelta para dejar su americana doblada en la cama. No contó con lo que pasó después, no pensó en que la forense se estaría cambiando allí, creyó que se iba a ir al baño.

Al girarse pilló a Maura inclinada hacia delante, sacando un pie del vestido, que había quedado en el suelo, solo vestida con su sensual conjunto de encaje negro. Se le secó la boca, sin poder reaccionar, la mirada fija mientras veía a la forense quitarse el pelo de la cara y deslizarse dentro del vestido de cuero negro que ella había elegido. El calor dentro de la habitación aumentó considerablemente y la excitación creció dentro de la detective. Maura se dio la vuelta, captando la mirada deseosa de la morena antes de que esta reaccionara y disimulara, pero no le molestó, al revés, la hizo sentirse deseada y excitada. Se mordió el labio, mirando a Jane mientras esta volvía a subirle la cremallera del vestido. Se miró en el espejo, girando sobre sí misma, las manos deslizándose por el cuero mientras comprobaba si le quedaba bien.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó, posando para la detective.

\- Sí – contestó ella, con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta y se metió en el baño para vestirse. Rizzoli sí que no iba a cambiarse allí, frente a Maura.

Salió a los cinco minutos, insegura, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

\- No pienso llevar esto – comentó, tirándose del borde del vestido hacia abajo.

La forense giró en redondo sobre sus taconazos negros, sin perder el equilibrio, y la miró sorprendida.

\- Wow, Jane. ¡Estás preciosa!

\- No mientas, Maura, te van a salir ronchas.

\- ¡No miento! ¡Mírate! – exclamó, llevándola frente al espejo. La colocó allí y, como la detective iba descalza, quedaron a la misma altura frente al cristal, la cara de una Maura sonriente asomando por encima del hombro izquierdo de Jane. Esta miró ese vestido tan escotado y apretado de color rojo, sus rizos revueltos negros y sus brillantes ojos marrones y tuvo que admitir que tampoco estaba tan mal…

\- ¿Ves? Sé que te gusta lo que estás viendo, a mí me gusta.

Jane carraspeó, tratando de normalizar el latido de su corazón ante las palabras de su amiga. Aún tenía sus manos en su cintura, obligándola a mirarse, su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, sus rizos rubios acariciándole la piel descubierta de los hombros. Volvió a mirarse y vio que tenía los ojos oscurecidos, brillando de manera peligrosa, y rezó para que la forense no se diera cuenta.

\- Ahora, ponte esto – ordenó Maura, tendiéndole un par de tacones negros.

\- ¿Unos  _Lobotin_? – inquirió la detective, sorprendida, reconociendo la suela roja.

\- Louboutin – la corrigió la forense en un perfecto francés, causando que Jane pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Se calzó los tacones, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo. La cara sonriente de Maura apareció a un lado de su brazo. La detective se giró para mirarla, respondiéndole a la sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó.

\- Me volvería lesbiana por ti, querida – bromeó Maura, con un fondo serio en su mirada que desconcertó a Jane. Esta parpadeó varias veces, sin saber cómo tomárselo, y decidió seguir la broma.

\- Y yo por ti – contestó, guiñándole un ojo a la forense mientras volvía al baño para darse un par de retoques al maquillaje.

Maura hizo un gesto con la cabeza, carraspeando, y entró en el baño para arreglarse ella también. Se quedó unos instantes parada en la puerta, asimilando la imagen: Jane estaba inclinada hacia delante sobre el lavabo, mirándose en el espejo mientras se hacía la raya con el eyeliner, su culo en pompa bien a la vista, las largas piernas estiradas. La forense parpadeó, cogiendo aire y diciéndose a sí misma que debía de apartar la mirada. Finalmente, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió centrar la vista en el espejo, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones que la miraban con curiosidad y una chispa de diversión.

\- Puedes pasar, no te voy a comer.

\- Ya, ya… Estaba… - su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad en busca de una excusa plausible - …estaba pensando si tenía aquí todo lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Tienes más aún? – preguntó la detective, sorprendida, mirando el estuche de maquillaje tan lleno que ni se podía cerrar.

\- Puede ser – dijo Maura, lentamente, con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jane sacudió la cabeza, incrédula, y volvió a concentrarse en hacerse la raya, con la mano firmemente en el aire, y el ojo cerrado. Sabía que estaba ridícula pero Maura parecía encontrar más interesantes otra parte de su anatomía. La había pillado mirando donde no debía pero, claro, con ese vestido tan corto seguro que se le estaba viendo todo al haber adoptado esa postura… Contuvo un resoplido y, disimuladamente, se bajó el borde del vestido. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que al estar inclinada el escote también enseñaba mucho y ya no pudo contener el resoplido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te la hago yo? – preguntó la rubia, pensando que no era capaz de dibujarse bien la raya y por eso se quejaba.

\- No, no, ya está – Jane cerró los ojos, para enseñársela.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que me ponga como me ponga enseño demasiado con este minúsculo vestido… ¿No tienes otro?

\- No te voy a dar otro, vas a llevar ese como que me llamo Maura Isles.

\- Dorthea – masculló la detective por lo bajo, ganándose un golpe por parte de su amiga. - ¡Ey! – se quejó.

\- Te lo has buscado.

\- Estás demasiado violenta, Maur.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si eres tú la que siempre me da!

\- Si su pareja abusa de usted, denúncielo – bromeó la morena, usando el peine que estaba utilizando para domar sus rizos como micrófono.

\- Ya, pero no somos pareja.

Jane se quedó callada, sin ocurrírsele nada para replicar. Cierto era, no eran pareja. Simplemente mejores amigas… Y ella estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas no relacionadas con la amistad como deseo, el mismo que ahora mismo le recorría la parte baja de su estómago al ver reflejado en el espejo el escote de Maura. Su amiga no podía saberlo, tenía que ocultarlo y olvidarlo. Carraspeó, apartando la mirada de donde no debía estar y se dio la vuelta, cogiendo el bote de perfume  _Nude_  de la estantería.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro – asintió Maura, sin apartar la mirada del espejo, concentrada en ponerse bien el rímel.

Jane se echó un poco en la muñeca para ver como olía, y el usual aroma a la forense le inundó las fosas nasales, trayéndole a la memoria la infinidad de veces que Maura se había acercado a ella y había dejado ese suave olor en el aire, envolviéndola. Reprimió un suspiro y se echó varias gotas en la garganta, notando el frescor de la colonia chocar contra su piel y deslizarse cuello abajo. Se la extendió con suavidad, los ojos cerrados, sin pararse a pensar en la suave cicatriz de un lado de su cuello, donde el bisturí de Hoyt había penetrado en su piel varias veces.

De repente notó una suave mano apartar la suya de aquella zona y abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con una mirada firme de unos ojos verde avellana, demasiado cerca, demasiado tentadores.


	3. Chapter 3

\- No pienses en ello, Jane – ordenó la forense.

\- A veces es difícil – contestó ella, en apenas un susurro – Se hace duro tener que lidiar con estas cicatrices…

\- Suelen desaparecer con el tiempo, ten en cuenta que tu cuerpo solo está recolocando el colágeno de tu piel.

Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de la detective.

\- Dudo que éstas desaparezcan algún día – dijo, alzando las manos y estirándolas para que quedaran bien marcadas dos cicatrices en forma de X.

Maura envolvió las manos de Jane entre las suyas, acariciando por encima las marcas y viendo como la piel de la morena se ponía de gallina.

\- A mí me gustan… - murmuró, con la vista fija en ellas, su dedo acariciándolas.

\- Serás la única – comentó la detective en tono sarcástico.

\- ¡No, Jane! – Le reprendió la forense, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, viendo el trasfondo de dolor en aquel marrón chocolate – Pueden parecerte imperfecciones pero son  _tus_  imperfecciones y como tal las tienes que aceptar, y alguien que te quiere verá en ellas más que meros defectos. Yo no las veo como algo feo, al revés, estas marcas en tus manos me recuerdan día a día que eres una luchadora que jamás se dará por vencida. Y me hacen admirarte más… -  _"Y quererte más"_  dijo para sus adentros.

Jane apartó la mirada bruscamente, cogiendo aire y soltándolo lentamente por la boca, tratando de calmarse. Parpadeó varias veces, con el nudo de la garganta soltándose poco a poco, dejando de oprimirla tanto que costaba respirar. Sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Perdona, yo… - la voz se le quebró y tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

Maura le acarició suavemente la mejilla y la detective tuvo claro qué tenía que hacer. Rodeó el menudo cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos, enterrando su cara en sus rizos y aspirando el aroma que desprendía la piel de la forense: una mezcla entre calor, colonia y algo de morgue todavía. Era  _su_  olor, el mismo que impregnaba su casa y su ropa, y a Jane le encantaba. Cuando sintió que el abrazo se estaba tornando en algo más, y la incomodidad crecía en su interior, soltó a Maura y le apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

\- Gracias – susurró.

La forense encogió la nariz en un gesto adorable y volvió al espejo para ponerse pintalabios.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Jane, cuando vio que Maura echaba miradas de aprobación a su reflejo, con su cazadora de cuero puesta ya.

\- ¿Tú que dices? – preguntó ella a su vez, girando sobre sus tacones - ¿Parezco ardiente y tentadora?

La detective escaneó a la forense. Rizos sensualmente alborotados; los ojos ahumados; los labios de rojo pasión; el vestido de cuero negro que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus curvas, con un escote sugerente; las largas y morenas piernas, bien moldeadas; y, finalmente, los taconazos negros.

\- Totalmente – contestó, encontrando voz de donde no la tenía y tragando saliva inexistente.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces sí estamos listas – Maura sonrió, entusiasmada, guardando el móvil y las llaves de casa en un pequeño bolso.

Estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando Jane se encontró con un juego de llaves desconocidas en su cara. Las cogió, extrañada, y miró el llavero.

\- ¡Oh, no!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Maura, preocupada.

\- Dime que no lo has hecho – dijo Jane, con cara de espanto.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Pedirle el coche a Giovanni.

La forense se mantuvo en un adecuado silencio, dejando que la detective llegara a la conclusión por sí misma.

\- ¿Culpable? – preguntó Maura, insegura sobre que debía decir.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Muy culpable – dijo la detective, remarcando las palabras.

\- Oh, Jane, no me seas catastrofista. Es una tendencia no muy positiva y me arruinas el aura.

\- Ya la tienes arruinada, Maur. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle el coche a Giovanni? ¿Sabes lo que te va a costar deshacerte de él luego? Y ni se te ocurra rayarlo.

\- Con eso no hay ningún problema: conduces tú. – contestó la rubia sencillamente, caminando por la acera moviendo sensualmente las caderas. Jane se apresuró para ponerse a su altura, con la negación ya en la punta de la boca. – Y no me digas que no porque lo vas a hacer, ya que yo pienso tomar algunas copas.

\- ¿Qué? Maura, estamos de servicio.

\- No, señora. Tú estás de servicio, yo solo soy tu señuelo.

A Jane se le escapó una carcajada y solo pudo reírse más ante la mirada molesta de la forense. Abrió el Alfa Romeo rojo y ambas se sentaron en sus asientos, todo cuidado con los vestidos y no enseñar más de lo correcto. La detective tuvo más problemas que Maura, acostumbrada a llevar siempre vestido. Jane era de pantalones y eso de tener que sentarse cual señorita no le entraba en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que te lo dejara? – preguntó la morena mientras metía la llave en el contacto y arrancaba, oyendo el suave rugido del motor restaurado.

\- Puedo ser muy persuasiva cando quiero – ronroneó Maura, moviendo las pestañas exageradamente. Jane se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y cara de no querer saber lo que venía después. - ¡No es lo que piensas! – Aclaró la forense – Solo hizo falta decir las palabras adecuadas.

Si Rizzoli se había sentido calmada por la aclaración de su amiga, la preocupación volvió y aprovechó un semáforo para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha, rezando para que aquello tampoco fuera lo que ella pensaba.

\- Exactamente, ¿qué le dijiste?

\- Pues… - la forense miró hacia abajo y Jane sintió que sus peores sospechas se estaban haciendo realidad.

\- No le dirías que íbamos a una misión de incógnito, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que soy tonta?

\- No me hagas contestar a eso – bromeó la detective, ganándose otro suave golpe – Eh, a la conductora no se la pega.

\- Al contrario de lo que crees tengo una inteligencia superior a la media – contestó Maura, con la barbilla alzada y voz petulante.

\- Ya lo sé, tonta, era solo para picarte. Pero, ¿qué le dijiste?

\- A ver… Vacié mi depósito de agua para poder ir al taller y simplemente le dije que te iba a llevar a cenar por nuestro aniversario y quería que fuera especial.

\- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Jane, frenando secamente.

Ambas se vieron propulsadas hacia delante pero los cinturones las salvaron de un golpe.

\- ¡Jane! – se quejó la forense

\- ¿¡Nuestro aniversario!? – siguió la interpelada, haciendo caso omiso.

\- Sí, ¿por qué te alteras tanto?

\- Porque… - la detective se quedó callada, sin saber muy bien por qué había reaccionado de esa forma – Porque ahora no dejará de darme la brasa, Maura.

Como si Giovanni hubiera escuchado el comentario, el teléfono de la forense soltó un silbido. Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso diminuto hasta que fue capaz de sacar el teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla, frunciendo el ceño al ver el mensaje.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jane, preocupada y con curiosidad.

\- No, no… Es… Mejor no lo digo porque te enfadas.

\- ¿Qué es? Maura ahora me lo dices – dijo la detective, amenazadoramente, alargando la mano para coger el móvil. La rubia suspiró y se lo entregó, con miedo.

_"¿Cómo va la cena de novias? Cuida de LUKNHOT que está recién restaurado. G. Xoxo"_

\- Te lo dije – canturreó Jane, devolviéndole el teléfono. Maura puso los ojos en blanco y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolso.

La detective apagó el motor y entonces la forense fue consciente de que ya habían llegado al callejón donde estaba la entrada al pub gay. Las luces azules del cartel parpadeante que había en la parte superior de la puerta les iluminaba la cara intermitentemente. Maura abrió el espejo del parasol y se miró, retocando sus labios. Jane abrió su puerta y quitó las llaves del contacto, cerrando el coche a sus espaldas cuando ya estaban unos metros más allá. El portero se cruzó de brazos frente a la puerta, marcando bíceps, pero la morena tenía la llave mágica: un solo vistazo a su placa de policía y ese armario andante fue todo sonrisas y amabilidad.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que quiero una placa? – preguntó Maura, acercando su boca peligrosamente al oído de la detective para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la música.

\- Ya tienes una.

\- Sí pero no tiene el mismo efecto.

Jane sonrió sin poder evitarlo y el ritmo de la música guio su cuerpo durante unos segundos, siendo a penas consciente de que estaba medio bailando. Maura la cogió del codo y tiró de su cuerpo hacia ella, ambos chocando, ambos firmes el uno contra el otro.

\- ¿No tenemos que ir a ver a Korsak y Frost? – inquirió la forense, su aliento rozando la piel de la detective y trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Entraron en una habitación tras la barra, usada como almacén a juzgar por la cantidad de cajas de alcohol, refrescos y frutos secos allí amontonadas unas sobre otras, llenas de polvo. Maura estornudó numerosas veces nada más entrar en la habitación y se abanicó los ojos, tratando de que no le lloraran para que no se le corriera el rímel.

\- Parece que alguien es alérgica al polvo – comentó Korsak, sin levantar la vista de unas cosas de color carne del tamaño de un guisante que había dispuesto sobre la tapa del ordenador.

Ambos hombres alzaron la mirada casi a la vez y sus mandíbulas se descolgaron al mismo tiempo, sin ser capaces de hablar. Ambas mujeres soportaron el escrutinio estoicamente, Maura con desenvoltura y costumbre, Jane con incomodidad, sintiéndose violada y violenta.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Jane… - articuló Barry Frost, sin poder decir más.

\- Wow… - completó el otro detective.

\- Chicos, ¿podéis cerrar las bocas y limpiaros las babas? Tenemos cosas que hacer. – pidió la detective.

Korsak y Frost reaccionaron y volvieron cada uno a su trabajo, azorados y aun asombrados.

\- Tomad – Korsak les tendió los guisantes de color carne con la palma extendida – Estos son vuestros auriculares. Podréis oírnos pero no podréis hablarnos, aunque no os preocupéis, tenemos ojos en cada rincón de la discoteca.

Ambas asintieron, colocándose sus guisantes en las orejas y comprobando que no se notaran. Una vez que estuvieron satisfechas con su camuflaje Frost les habló para que vieran si funcionaban correctamente. Mientras, Korsak ajustó las cámaras y se dispuso en una silla a monitorizar cada uno de los movimientos de las chicas allí presentes.

\- Estad atentos a lo que tenéis que estar – advirtió Jane, con una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo que las miradas se les iban a ir.

\- Sí, jefa – bromeó Frost, haciendo un saludo militar.

Maura y la detective iban a salir del almacén cuando la forense se dio cuenta de algo bajo la pobre luz que esa bombilla solitaria colgada de un cable daba. Agarró a Jane por la barbilla, consiguiendo que ésta se quedara inmóvil, sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer.

\- ¿No llevas pintalabios? – inquirió la rubia, con mirada inquisitiva.

\- No, no me gusta.

\- Tampoco te gustaba el vestido y mírate.

\- Tampoco es que tuviera mucha opción – replicó la detective, lanzándole miradas venenosas que la forense repelía con su inocencia.

\- Acércate – pidió.

Jane se aproximó a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban en completo contacto, y un pensamiento irracional cruzó su mente:  _Menos mal que no soy hombre._  Un hormigueo recorría la parte baja de su estómago, aumentando su calor corporal y oscureciendo su mirada con un brillo de deseo. Tragó saliva notablemente, viendo la cara de Maura muy cerca, sus labios entreabiertos en una mueca de concentración, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Era todo belleza… Respiró hondo, gran error ya que la fragancia personal de la forense solo aumentó su confusión y ligero mareo. Notaba la humedad del rojo en sus labios, el frío del brillo para hacerlos relucir, más llamativos, más apetecibles… Como los de Maura.  _¡Céntrate!,_ se reprendió a sí misma.

La forense se alejó ligeramente, contemplando su obra. Parecía satisfecha pero aun así volvió a acercarse y alzó una mano, pidiendo permiso con la mirada primero. Jane no supo si se lo había concedido o Maura actuó sin consentimiento, el caso es que sintió su mano alrededor de su barbilla, su dedo frotando cuidadosamente la parte inferior de su labio para borrar alguna incongruencia. La detective cogió aire ruidosamente y se encontró con los ojos de la rubia. Se mantuvieron la mirada, marrón contra verde avellana, ambos con algo de deseo. Maura no quitó inmediatamente la mano de su cara, sino que se demoró lo máximo que pudo, acariciándola.

\- Estáis muy metidas en el papel – interrumpió Frost con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ambas mujeres se separaron la una de la otra, pero no con brusquedad ni dando a entender que habían sido pilladas haciendo algo que no debería; sino con lentitud, sus pieles tocándose hasta que ya no pudieron más.

\- Seguid así y las engañareis – añadió Korsak con un guiño.

Jane asintió, con una sonrisa temblorosa, y guio a Maura a través de la puerta, sumergiéndose en el barullo de voces, risas, música y choques de copas. Dentro del almacén ambos detectives se miraron y sonrieron.

\- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que estas terminan juntas está noche? – preguntó Frost, retándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Cuánto te juegas a que lo hacen durante la operación? – rebatió Korsak.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane y Maura salieron el almacén y el sonido las sobrepasó durante unos segundos, hasta que sus oídos se adaptaron. La detective se frotó los brazos para hacer desaparecer la piel de gallina que le había salido tras ese encuentro con la forense. Reprimió un escalofrío y se dio cuenta de que su amiga la estaba observando atentamente.

\- Endorfinas – gritó Maura, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Endorfinas – repitió, señalando la piel de gallina que comenzaba a desaparecer de los brazos de la morena – Producidas durante el ejercicio, la excitación, el consumo de chocolate, el enamoramiento y el orgasmo. Son similares a los opiáceos en su efecto analgésico y sensación de bienestar.

Jane la miró, ladeando la cabeza. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Estaba insinuando que había estado excitada, enamorada o sufrido un orgasmo? ¿Y todo eso lo sabía por una simple piel de gallina? Así era imposible mantener nada en secreto… Colocó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Maura, guiándola hacia la barra.

\- Te invito a una copa – susurró en su oído.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que no podíamos beber – contestó la rubia, conteniendo un escalofrío.

\- No he dicho que fueran a llevar alcohol – Jane dibujo una sonrisa torcida y le guiñó un ojo traviesamente.

Minutos más tarde, la detective con una Coca-Cola en la mano y la forense con un Nestea, bailaban con ganas bajo las luces estrambóticas de la pista de baile, con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de distinguir a su sospechosa entre esas luces blancas, rojas, azules y moradas que giraban y cambiaban continuamente, mareándote. La facilidad que había presentado aquella tarea en la tranquilidad de la comisaria comenzaba a disminuir a medida que Jane y Maura iban juntándose más y viendo pasar a millones de caras en un espacio de tiempo muy reducido, la oscuridad jugándoles malas pasadas. Además estaba la otra, se distraían mutuamente.

La música cambió a una canción más lenta, más sensual. Sus cuerpos automáticamente se pegaron hasta que no quedó un resquicio entre ellos, no cabría ni una mota de polvo. Cadera contra cadera, pierna entre piernas, brazos rozándose y pelos enredándose, bailaron suavemente la una con la otra, notando sus pieles deslizarse suavemente una sobre otra, provocando calor donde se tocaban, levantando un hormigueo que les nublaba la razón. Las manos se perdieron, ya no sabían si las tenían en las caderas de la otra, en su pelo, en su espalda o simplemente alzadas por encima de la cabeza, vaso en mano, sacudiéndose al ritmo de la música electrónica. El sentido no tenía lugar allí, sin una sola gota de alcohol, solo con deseo y música corriendo por sus venas. Llegaban a cada nervio de sus cuerpos, despertándolo, haciéndole trabajar, logrando que las sensaciones parecieran multiplicadas, más intensas, más vívidas.

En cierto momento a Jane le pareció percibir a su sospechosa entre la gente y cogió a Maura de la mano, guiándola hacia ese grupo de chicas que bailaban unas con otras entre risas y bromas. Lograron que pareciera casualidad, llegar allí guiadas por la música, sin darse cuenta de quienes las rodeaban pero en realidad con todos los sentidos alerta.

\- ¿La ves? – preguntó la detective, inclinada sobre el oído de la forense.

\- No. ¿Dónde?

\- En la esquina izquierda, junto a esa chica con la camiseta de NY y pantalones rojos. – indicó Jane, sin girarse para mirar.

\- Eso es granate – la corrigió Maura, con una sonrisa, mientras daba un sorbo a su Nestea.

Jane observó cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para que le llegaran las últimas gotas de la bebida, los hielos acumulándose sobre su labio, la garganta moviéndose a medida de que ella tragaba. Aquel trozo de piel, tan suave, tan… Virgen. La detective se sentía atraída, impulsada a tocarlo y recorrer cada centímetro con sus labios, sin perderse un solo trozo. Antes de poder darse cuenta estaba inclinada sobre ella pero se corrigió a tiempo y se dirigió a su oreja.

\- ¿Tú crees que es ella?

\- Se parece mucho… ¿Deberíamos acercarnos?

\- Quedaría muy cantoso…

\- Ve tú, yo voy a por más bebida. ¿Quieres algo?

Jane miró su vaso de Coca-Cola, vacío desde hacía rato, los único que había era el agua que habían dejado los cubitos al derretirse. Asintió, y Maura cogió su vaso, sus dedos rozándose y mandando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la barra contoneando las caderas y sacudiendo sus rizos rubios. En cierto momento le dio por mirar hacia atrás y vio que la detective la estaba observando, así que la sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

La detective se digirió hacia donde estaba su posible sospechosa, sentada en un sillón negro con una copa en la mano y aspecto taciturno. Se dejó caer a su lado, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y se apartó los rizos de su cara en un gesto que no hacía desde la adolescencia cuando quería ligar. Sonrió a su acompañante, que la miraba, curiosa.

\- Estoy agotada – se quejó, gritando mientras se masajeaba una pierna, atrayendo la mirada de la mujer hacia allí. – Por cierto, soy Jane – se presentó, tendiéndole una mano.

\- Clarissa – contestó la otra con una media sonrisa, besando la mano que la detective le ofrecía.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Un placer conocerte – dijo Rizzoli, convenientemente ruborizada, bajando la vista para hacer un juego de pestañas.

Clarissa la observó con la curiosidad marcada en el rostro. Era una mujer atractiva, con el pelo liso de color pelirrojo ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, la piel pálida y suave, los labios remarcados en rojo y unos ojos azules que lo miraban todo con perspicacia. Además de que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, con los dientes perfectamente colocados y blancos. Jane la analizó rápidamente antes de recostarse en aquel sillón de cuero negro, cruzando las piernas para girarse y poder observarla mejor.

\- ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí? – preguntó ella, alzando la voz, una voz que estaba pensada para hablar suavemente.

\- No, la verdad. Creo que es la primera vez que vengo a un club exclusivamente gay.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – la detective sonrió, asintiendo lentamente – No me había atrevido antes.

\- ¿Y cumple tus expectativas? – inquirió Clarissa, divertida.

\- Totalmente. – Jane hizo como que miraba a su alrededor antes de inclinarse hacia ella y decirle en un tono más bajo – La verdad era que me esperaba algo más… Excéntrico.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una musical carcajada, su pelo sacudiéndose al ritmo de su risa. La detective aprovechó para echar una mirada por encima de su hombro, tratando de localizar a Maura.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – Clarissa se puso repentinamente seria, con un brillo de alerta en su mirada.

\- ¿Eh? No, bueno, sí. Vine con una amiga pero creo que está por la pista de baile con una nueva compañera. - La morena se encogió de hombros, fingiendo decepción – Qué pronto la reemplazan a una…

\- Mejor, si no no te habrías acercado a hablar conmigo – se acercó a la detective hasta que sus piernas se rozaron, y apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla. Jane observó todos sus movimientos, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda.

\- No te ofendas pero, al verte aquí sentada, sola, pensé que te habría pasado lo mismo y pensé que podríamos congeniar – se tragó la incomodidad y le sonrió, jugueteando con los dedos de Clarissa.

\- Vine sola. Tenía ganas de fiesta y si traes a una amiga siempre andas preocupada por ella así que preferí no avisar a nadie – aclaró esta, ladeando la cabeza para analizar la reacción de la detective.

\- Ganas de fiesta… ¿Eres asidua de este local? – disimuladamente, Jane fue extrayendo información personal de su sospechosa.

\- Sí, solía venir con mi pareja pero… Bueno, ya no estamos juntas – sus ojos azules se humedecieron ligeramente, pero parpadeó y alzó la mirada, sonriendo de nuevo. – Esas cosas pasan.

\- Dímelo a mí… - murmuró ella, tan bajo que no supo si Clarissa lo había oído. En realidad estaba pensando en que la expareja mencionada estaba muerta y que la mujer que ahora tenía su mano un poco más arriba de su pierna, era una posible sospechosa.

\- Pero no quiero hablar de estas cosas que me deprimo… Estamos aquí para divertirnos así que ¿por qué no bailamos? – la pelirroja se levantó, bajándose un poco el vestido de flores que llevaba mientras tiraba de la mano de Jane.

\- No, la verdad es que no me apetece mucho. Llevo toda la noche bailando y me duelen los pies una barbaridad – mintió, soltando un suspiro y señalando los tacones.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Son esos unos Louboutin? – exclamó Clarissa, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Erm… Sí.

\- ¿Dónde los compraste? Soy una loca de los zapatos de marca.

\- Bueno, me los prestó mi amiga. La verdad es que por mí trabajo suelo llevar un calzado más clásico.

\- ¿Y en qué trabajas? – preguntó la pelirroja, echándose el pelo sobre un hombro, sentada de nuevo frente a Jane.

\- Soy detective – contestó esta simplemente, notando que Clarissa se tensaba.

\- ¿Detective? ¿Quieres decir policía?

\- Exactamente. ¿Sorprendida?

\- Un poco… No me imaginaba a las policías así. ¿Y en que "sector"?

 _"Jane no se lo digas. La espantarás."_ Le advirtió la voz de Frost directamente sobre su oído, sobresaltándola.

\- Me da vergüenza decirlo – dijo ella, bajando la mirada, azorada – Estoy todavía en puestos bajos, ¿sabes? Hay que ir escalando poco a poco.

\- Claro, claro – contestó Clarissa, haciendo un gesto con la mano, notablemente más relajada - ¿Pero en qué estás especializada? Por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- Me dedico a hacer papeleo de Homicidios y Robos, principalmente, aunque también me ha tocado patear las calles como novata. Ah, y a lo mejor me reclutan los de Anti-vicio – Jane sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver que estaba orgullosa con sus logros.

\- Espero que lo consigas – la sonrisa de la pelirroja se había vuelto más falsa y ahora había unos centímetros separando a ambas mujeres en el sillón.

\- ¡Gracias! ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? – preguntó Jane, deseando poder tener una bebida para hacer aquello un poco más casual.

\- Trabajo para una gran empresa, soy la secretaria del jefazo.

\- Interesante…

\- ¿Sabes lo que te dije de mi pareja? En realidad sufrió un accidente… Está… Bueno, murió. Puede que fuera la última persona que la vio con vida – explicó Clarissa, con ojos tristes.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento muchísimo – la detective se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano suavemente sobre las de la otra mujer, dándole un afectuoso apretón.

\- Gracias… Aún estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea… Por eso quería venir de fiesta, para despejarme un poco.

\- Lógico – murmuró Rizzoli, asintiendo lentamente.

\- Así que… ¿Por qué no me acompañas a bailar un poco? Hazme olvidarlo todo – pidió Clarissa, con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

Jane asintió, sin poder negarse de nuevo y no levantar sospechas. Aunque le dolían los empeines por esos malditos tacones tan altos, se dirigieron ambas a la pista de baile y empezaron a menear sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música electrónica que salía de los altavoces a todo volumen. La pelirroja trataba de pegarse a la detective, quería bailar como ella había estado bailando minutos antes con Maura, pero Jane no estaba dispuesta, no se sentía atraída por aquella mujer que resultaba ser su sospechosa número 1 en el asesinato.  _"Disimula un poco"_  le dijo Korsak a través del auricular. Jane estuvo a punto de replicar en voz alta pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro y pegó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Clarissa, notando sus pieles rozarse de arriba abajo mientras bailaban, su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en el escote.

La pelirroja se giró y rodeó el cuello de Jane con sus brazos, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos azules y una sonrisa que a la detective no le gustó nada lo que presagiaba. Trató de escabullirse pero la mujer la tenía bien sujeta, habiendo previsto esa reacción por parte de la morena. Clarissa se humedeció los labios y le guiño un ojo, susurrándole al oído:

\- Llevo con ganas de hacer esto desde que te sentaste a mi lado.

Jane sonrió a medias, insegura e incómoda, sin querer que pasara lo que iba a pasar. Intentó despegarse un poco pero solo logró separarse unos pocos centímetros, aunque a la detective le supieron a gloria.

\- ¿Jane…? – empezó a decir la pelirroja, con la sospecha en los ojos escrita y cara de incomprensión.

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! – exclamó una voz muy conocida para la detective a sus espaldas.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarissa la soltó de golpe, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, simplemente notando las oleadas de rechazo que desprendía aquella atractiva mujer que acababa de conocer.

Jane giró en redondo sobre sus tacones, con cara de alarma y alivio, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de triunfo de Maura, sus rizos alborotados y la piel brillante por las luces y el sudor.

\- Mau… - comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida.

De repente la forense lanzó sus brazos a su cuello, pillándola tan de sorpresa que solo reaccionó a agarrarla y tensarse para que no se cayeran ambas al suelo. Vio que los rojos labios de su amiga estaban ahí, tan tentadoramente cerca, y esta vez no tuvo que contenerse. Como en un acuerdo tácito no hablado, sus ojos encontrándose en ese espacio tan reducido compuesto por sus agitados alientos entremezclándose, ambas se inclinaron hacia la otra y unieron sus labios, besándose lentamente. Suave. Y a la vez con deseo y pasión. Jane enredó sus dedos en los rubios rizos de Maura, quien llevó sus manos a la nuca de la detective para atraerla más cerca de ella. Las lenguas entraron en juego y ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, solo podían pensar en los labios de la otra, sentir la piel de la otra, el calor expandiéndose por sus cuerpos, consumiéndolas lentamente.

Entonces, la forense reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y se separó de aquella droga que eran los labios de la detective, que se quedó mirándola en shock, sin saber muy bien cómo habían llegado a aquella situación.

\- ¿Jane? ¿Quién es esta? – preguntó Clarissa, asomándose por un lado del menudo cuerpo de la detective.

\- Verás, esta es… - comenzó a explicar Rizzoli dándose la vuelta para encarar a la pelirroja.

\- Soy su novia – se presentó Maura, interrumpiendo a su amiga bruscamente, sin dejar que nada alterara su sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la de Clarissa - ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Soy con la que casi te pone los cuernos – contestó Clarissa con una sonrisa fría.

 _"Vamos a salvaros"_  oyeron ambas por los auriculares. Jane miró a Maura, aún sin poder articular palabra. ¿Su novia? ¡Esta mujer estaba loca!

\- Maura, ¿podemos hablar un momentito? – preguntó, sin apenas mover los labios.

\- No, Jane – contestó la forense de la misma forma.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú  _"amiga"_  era tu novia? – la encaró Clarissa, cabreada.

\- Eso. ¿Por qué? – presionó la rubia.

Rizzoli estaba que no daba crédito y ni siquiera los avisos de Korsak y Frost en su oído podían despertar a su cerebro del letargo en el que se hallaba tras el beso. ¿En serio se habían besado? ¿Realmente aquel hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo había sido provocado por un simple beso?

\- Eh… - logró decir, sin ser capaz de hilar otras dos letras juntas para formar un sonido.

Afortunadamente, Frost apareció de repente por su espalda, placa y esposas en mano para socorrerla. Jane atinó a mirar a Maura, con reproche y estupefacción. ¿De verdad había ocurrido eso? Sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que espabilar.

\- Clarissa Stone, queda usted detenida por ser sospechosa en el asesinato de su novia, Jennifer Tinks.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Soltadme! – gritó la pelirroja, debatiéndose contra los agarres de Korsak y Frost, que luchaba por poder cerrar la esposa. - ¿Eres parte de su plan?

\- Lo siento, Clarissa – contestó simplemente Rizzoli, encogiéndose de hombros con cara de pena.

\- Realmente me gustabas, zorra – le espetó la otra, con el pelo revuelto, mientras Korsak se la llevaba hacia su coche.

\- Uf, justo a tiempo, ¿eh? – bromeó Frost, guiñándole un ojo.

Jane le fulminó con la mirada, sin ánimo para bromas.

\- Os dije que esto no iba a salir bien.

\- Pero sí que ha salido bien: la tenemos.

\- Ya… ¿Pero a qué precio? – inquirió la detective, taciturna.

\- Al parecer, al de un beso.

El detective huyó antes de que Jane pudiera responderle y, entonces, se encontró con unos ojos verde avellana teñidos de lila por las luces que la miraban intensamente, preocupados.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Maura, yendo a rozarle el brazo pero dejando caer su mano a medio camino.

\- No. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – contestó ella, repuesta del shock y enfadada.


	9. Chapter 9

\- ¡Jane! – se quejó Maura, medio corriendo tras la detective, ya que sus zancadas eran más largas que las de la forense y no le quedaba más remedio que apresurarse.

\- No, Maura, Jane no. – respondió ella, furiosa.

Soltó el brazo de la forense, que se lo acarició, dolorida. En esos momentos la detective estaba demasiado enfadada como para pararse a pensar en si se había pasado. Se giró para encararla, encontrándosela demasiado cerca, tanto que perdió la respiración por unos segundos y se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Pero la rabia era demasiado grande…

\- Déjame ex… - empezó a decir Maura.

Pero Jane alzó una mano, cortándola de golpe con ese simple gesto lleno de enfado. Su mirada estaba fija en algún punto por detrás de la forense, obligándola a girarse para que ver qué era aquello tan interesante que retenía la atención de la detective incluso en ese momento. Entrecerró los ojos, distinguiendo a una gran masa de chicas aún riendo y bailando entre ellas salir del pub, dirigiéndose hacia donde ellas se encontraban paradas ya que la mayoría tenían los coches por ahí aparcados. El enorme grupo de personas se dividió en otros más pequeños, con direcciones distintas y gente variada.

\- Jane… - dijo la forense, mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

\- No digas nada – pidió la morena abruptamente – Hablamos en casa.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, Maura. No pienso ponerme a discutir aquí contigo con tantos testigos.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Que no! Entra en el coche – ordenó Jane, duramente, sin ninguna contemplación.

La forense cerró los ojos, sin querer ver a una detective más que furiosa rodear el Alfa Romeo rojo de Giovanni, pulsando el botón con ímpetu para que se abriera. Tragó saliva, pensando en que lo había fastidiado todo, en que Jane jamás podría volver a dirigirle la palabra, furiosa como estaba por el beso. Porque Maura estaba al 100% segura de que el enfado de su amiga estaba causado por ese incidente. ¿Por qué si no?

Abrió su puerta y se sentó en el asiento, rígida, con el cuerpo en tensión. Trató de moverse lo más silenciosamente que pudo, como si no quisiera atraer la atención de una Jane más que alerta por su presencia. Ella también se sentía violenta, sus hombros formando una línea recta por la tensión a la que los tenía sometidos, la mandíbula apretada y sintiendo su interior bullir en una mezcla de sentimientos incontrolables, que ahora la impulsaban a hacer una cosa y al instante siguiente la obligaban a hacer otra. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no sabía qué era lo que más la molestaba, si el hecho de que Maura la hubiera besado o que hubiera podido echar a perder toda la misión. Creía pensar que era más bien la segunda opción, ya que el beso la había descolocado y dejado en shock, sí, pero, en el fondo, lo estaba deseando y la sola evocación de ese momento podía hacer que su enfado fuera rápidamente reemplazado por un deseo que le pedía a gritos frenar en seco, sin importar donde estuvieran, y besar a Maura hasta que le dolieran los labios.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocar todos sus pensamientos a la conducción. Acelera. Embrague. Cambia de marcha. Frena. Pon primera. Acelera. Intermitente a la izquierda. Embrague de nuevo. Marcha. Y una gran sucesión de movimientos iguales. Había leído en una revista que ocupar la mente con ese tipo de pensamientos lograba calmarte, igual que otras mujeres se ponían a ordenar los zapatos de su armario por tonalidades u otros preferían contar hasta el número que fuera necesario. El caso es que cuando Rizzoli frenó frente a la entrada del garaje en casa de la forense, ya estaba más tranquila y pensaba con racionalidad.

Aunque eso no significada que no estuviera enfadada…

Sacó las llaves del contacto con algo de brusquedad y abrió su puerta de igual forma, sin pararse a lamentarse por si la pintura se saltaba o si le rompía algo LUKNHOT. Le activaba las glándulas sudoríparas del miembro masculino que no tenía el maldito coche recién restaurado de Giovanni. Oyó cerrarse una puerta a sus espaldas y se mordió la lengua para contenerse hasta que estuvieran dentro de las cuatro paredes que conformaban la casa de Maura, tampoco eran plan de que se pusieran a gritarse en medio de la acera y despertaran a medio vecindario. Jane no sabía qué hora era, no se había molestado en mirarlo o pensar en ello, pero, por la colocación de la luna podía estimar que estaban rondando las 4. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de guiarse por los astros, se basaba en el grado de cansancio que tenía. Aunque la adrenalina pudiera hacerla confundirse, pronto vio que estaba en lo correcto.

\- Son las cuatro y diez – dijo Maura, bloqueando el móvil y rebuscando en el mini bolso para tratar de coger las llaves de casa.

Jane asintió, sin decir palabra, la tensión entre ellas pudiéndose cortar con un cuchillo.

\- Oh, ¡por el amor de dios! – exclamó ella, segundos más tarde, viendo que la forense seguía sin poder encontrar las llaves.

La arrebató el bolsito de las manos y lo abrió al máximo, destripando su interior. Pasó por alto el móvil y la cartera, el set de retoque exprés, como Maura lo llamaba, y un tampón que debía de llevar ahí metido un tiempo. Frunció el ceño, sin ver ni rastro de las llaves.

\- ¿No cogiste las llaves de casa? – espetó a modo de pregunta.

\- Yo juraría que sí… - murmuró ella. No era propio de Maura perder las cosas o no recordar dónde las había puesto, pero los nervios del momento le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

\- ¡Maura! ¡Piensa en algo! – la apremió la detective.

La forense se agachó y levantó el felpudo donde ponía  _"Home, sweet home"_ , revelando mucho polvo y una llave de repuesto. La cogió, con una sonrisa triunfal que se desvaneció al ver que la cara de Jane no había cambiado ni un ápice, ni siquiera había una sombra de agradecimiento en sus ojos. Maura comenzaba a sentirse molesta por su comportamiento. ¿Acaso no la había ayudado? ¿Acaso no la había "salvado" de una situación que podría haber acabado peor? La indignación se encendió en su interior como algo que estalla de repente, haciendo que ella también se cabreara.

\- Pasa – dijo, con un gesto seco.

Rizzoli entró en la casa de la forense y, en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas se giró para encararla.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando?! – exclamó.

\- En salvarte el pellejo – contestó la forense.

\- ¿Diciéndole que eras mi novia? ¿Echando a perder todo lo que había hecho?

\- ¡Iba a besarte!

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Qué tu no querías! – gritó Maura, enfadada, la rabia bullendo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Da igual lo que quiera o no quiera, Maura! ¡Podría haber huido!

\- Frost y Korsak la habrían cogido.

\- O no. Eso no lo sabías. – rebatió Jane, con voz más calmada.

\- Tú tampoco sabías si iba a huir, Jane. Solo trataba de ayudarte.

\- Te lo agradezco pero decir que eres mi novia no lo iba a solucionar.

\- ¡Iba a besarte! – repitió la forense, separando las palabras.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Maura! ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Es eso tan grave? – inquirió Jane, acercándose a ella un poco.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Por qué si puede saberse?

\- ¡Porque nadie puede besarte!

\- ¿¡Qué?! – exclamó la detective, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. - ¿Acaso crees que puedes decidir sobre quien me besa y quién no?

\- Pues sí – contestó Maura, rotundamente

\- Pues no. No soy un objeto sobre el que puedas gobernar como te plazca, Maura Isles.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Piensas que todo esto es porque quiero controlarte? – preguntó la forense con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿No es obvio?

\- Pues estás  _muy_  equivocada. Pensaba que me conocías mejor.

\- ¿Entonces por qué si no? Dame una explicación lógica de las tuyas – exigió la detective, abriendo los brazos.

Maura resopló, decepcionada y enfadada, y dio media vuelta para colgar su cazadora de cuero en el perchero de la entrada. Tiró el bolso en el sillón de cualquier manera, un signo más de que no estaba bien, y se descalzó, dejando los zapatos bien colocados al lado de la entrada. Sin responder todavía, se encaminó a la cocina, con la intención de hacerse una tila o algo que la calmara.

\- ¡Maura! – la llamó Rizzoli a sus espaldas.

Hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió su camino, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de la detective. Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo que daba a su cuarto, la tetera calentándose en el fuego, cuando notó una mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca y tirar de ella. El cuerpo de la forense chocó con el de Jane, que tenía el corazón a cien por hora y la respiración acelerada.

\- No huyas de mí – dijo, con la mandíbula apretada.

\- No huyo – contestó la rubia, desafiante, alzando el mentón.

\- Maura, no estoy para bromas – la detective tiró más de la muñeca de la forense, pegando sus cuerpos hasta que no cupo ni una mota de polvo entre ellos. - ¿Por qué si no? – repitió más calmadamente.

\- ¿No es obvio? – Inquirió, con el ceño fruncido - ¿No salta a la vista?

\- Maura – avisó Jane, con un tono de voz peligroso, los ojos tan oscuros que la pupila y el iris parecían uno.

\- ¡Por qué no quiero que nadie más te bese!

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la detective de nuevo, llegando a donde quería llegar.

\- Porque eres  _mía_ , ¿vale? – Masculló Maura, con rabia en los ojos, mezclada con deseo. - ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo dejar que nadie más te bese? ¿Por qué no puedo soportar verte con otros? Eres  _mía_ , Jane Rizzoli, lo quieras o no. – sentenció la forense.

Jane esperaba una contestación similar así que tampoco la sorprendió mucho lo que pasó a continuación. En el poco espacio que las separaba, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, generando en ambas una curiosa sensación de déjà-vu.

\- Jane… - susurró Maura, su enfado súbitamente desaparecido, reemplazado por un fuerte e irrefrenable deseo, a pesar del cual, ahí estaba ella, tratando de decir algo que no quería ser escuchado.

\- Ssshh – contestó ella, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la forense, impidiéndole hablar.

Rodeó con su mano suavemente la barbilla de Maura, notando su ligero estremecimiento y sin poder evitar que su boca se curvara. Acarició la comisura de los labios de la forense, enmarcados en el rojo pasión de su pintalabios, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la rubia. Se sostuvieron la mirada todo el rato, viendo reflejada en la otra sus propias reacciones: la boca seca, el corazón acelerado, la respiración temblorosa… Jane se inclinó hacia delante, despacio, sin prisa alguna, disfrutando del momento y de las sensaciones que provocaba.

Pero era Maura quien no pudo más con la tensión sexual que tiraba de ellas y terminó por recorrer el poco espacio existente entre ambas, uniendo sus labios finalmente, dejando escapar el deseo.

Sus labios se encontraron, con ansias de los otros, y se besaron con fuerza y pasión. Pronto entraron las lenguas en el juego, con lujuria ocuparon las bocas, se enzarzaron en una lucha para ver quien resultaba vencedora de ambas. Jane atrapó el labio inferior de Maura entre sus dientes y tiró de él hacia ella, arrancando una exclamación ahogada de grata sorpresa por parte de la forense, que enredó sus dedos entre los rizos morenos de la detective, notando su suavidad en sus manos. Agarró a Jane por la nuca, profundizando más aún el beso. Con varios traspiés, la detective se desembarazó de los tacones y la diferencia de altura fue menos notable.

Ambas recorrieron el poco espacio que quedaba, la espalda de Rizzoli chocando contra la pared con dureza, una exclamación ahogada muriendo en los labios de Maura. Ésta la mordió suavemente, excitándola, su cuerpo presionando el de la detective contra la pared, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro del vestido rojo que ceñía las curvas de Jane. Cuando trató de encontrar la cremallera para quitárselo, la detective giró rápidamente, agarrando las manos de Maura y colocándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

\- Mi turno – murmuró, separándose unos centímetros y con la voz ronca.

Teniendo el cuerpo de la forense aprisionado contra la pared, sin posibilidad de que se moviera, y las manos sujetas por las suyas, Jane no se dirigió a los labios sino al cuello que tanto había llamado su atención desde siempre, con tan buen olor, tan suave… Recorrió cada centímetro de piel con los labios, besando, chupando, mordiendo, sorbiendo... Los gemidos de Maura sonaban como música celestial para sus oídos y el hecho de que se retorciera contra su agarre lo hacía más excitante aún, una pierna enredada en la cadera de la detective.

\- Jan… Ah – la voz se le cortó, un suspiro muriendo en su garganta – Jane… - masculló finalmente.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo ni cuándo, ambas fueron conscientes de que habían llegado a la habitación de Maura y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane rodeó suavemente la muñeca de la forense con sus dedos, notando el pulso acelerado de esta contra las yemas. Le gustó esa sensación, el saber que tenía los mismos problemas para controlarse que ella, y la declaración de minutos antes confirmaba la sospecha que se había formado desde hacía tiempo, pero cuya lógica había rechazado continuamente por considerarla imposible.

Desterró todo aquello de su cabeza, ahora mismo no quería pensar en nada. Solo quería sentir.

Condujo a Maura hasta el pie de la cama, como si estuvieran en casa de la detective y no fuera ella la invitada allí. Pararon a un lado, sus cuerpos pegándose y encajando de una forma que nunca antes habían experimentado. Jane deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la forense, pasando por sus caderas, sus brazos… Haciendo un recorrido por todo su cuerpo, quedándose quietas encima de la cremallera dorada del vestido de cuero negro que cubría a Maura. Bajó la cremallera lentamente, rodeando a la forense y situándose a su espalda. Retiró a un lado sus rizos revueltos y deslizó los tirantes por los hombros de Maura, acariciando la piel que iba quedando descubierta a su paso, sustituyendo sus manos por los labios. Notó el estremecimiento que recorrió a la forense y le gustó. El vestido cayó al suelo, a sus pies, y la rubia sacó los pies de dentro, girándose para quedar frente a Jane, solo vestida con ese sensual conjunto de encaje negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Todo el deseo y la pasión de los minutos anteriores seguían presentes pero habían dejado paso a la ternura, a disfrutar del momento lentamente para hacerlo durar. Jane colocó sus manos un poco por encima del borde de las bragas de Maura, deslizándolas hasta la parte baja de su espalda para pegar sus cuerpos. Movió una mano a la nuca de la rubia y atrajo su cara para darle un suave y lento beso, sin prisa alguna, deleitándose con el sabor de los labios de la forense. De su lengua. De sus leves mordiscos. Antes de darse cuenta, ella también se encontraba en ropa interior, siendo devorada por los hambrientos ojos verde avellana de Maura, que tenía su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, provocando a la detective.

Rizzoli empujó a Maura hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra el borde de la cama y ambas cayeron sobre el colchón. En un rápido movimiento, la forense se las apañó para que cuando sus espaldas tocaron la colcha fuera Jane quien estuviera debajo y no ella. La detective la miró con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

\- Eres rápida – ronroneó, con su voz más grave de lo normal.

\- No lo sabes bien – susurró la rubia, mordiendo sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Jane, quien arqueó su espalda bajo el cuerpo de Maura.

La forense se aprovechó para deslizar sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la detective, hasta llegar al broche del sujetador rojo que llevaba. Con la pericia de alguien que está acostumbrada a abrocharlo y desabrocharlo todos los días, pronto tuvo la prenda colgando de un dedo provocadoramente, sus ojos fijos en los de Jane, cuyo marrón chocolate estaba oscurecido totalmente por la lujuria. Maura movió su mirada hacia abajo, observando el pequeño tesoro que la detective apenas dejaba apreciar por la ropa que usaba. Apoyó sus labios en el pezón del pecho izquierdo y el suspiro que escapó de los labios de la morena sonó como un coro celestial a sus oídos. Comenzó a estimularlo con la lengua y los dientes, mordisqueando, chupando y sorbiendo hasta que lo notó reaccionar, entonces, y solo entonces, se pasó al otro siguiendo el mismo proceso; escuchando los gemidos ahogados de Jane, quien se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, tratando de resistir, agarrándose a las sábanas o enredando los dedos en los rizos de Maura.

Finalmente, cuando pensaba que no podría más, la detective tiró de la rubia hacia arriba, capturando sus labios en un beso lleno de ansia y cambió los puestos con un movimiento rápido. Se colocó encima de Maura y la miró con la promesa de hacerla suplicar escrita en los ojos. Antes de que la forense pudiera siquiera reaccionar ante el cambio de roles, notó su sujetador de encaje abandonar su cuerpo y ser lanzado a algún lugar de la habitación. Dejó escapar una exclamación de grata sorpresa recompensada con un guiño travieso por parte de Jane, que centró toda su atención en sus pechos. Agarrando sus muñecas para que no pudiera hacer nada, pasó la lengua horriblemente lento por la aureola de uno de sus pechos, logrando que Maura abriera la boca para suspirar y arqueara la espalda en busca de más. Cuando ambos pezones estuvieron erectos y totalmente sensibles a sus estimulaciones, bajó lentamente depositando un reguero de besos a lo largo del liso abdomen de la forense, quien lo contrajo en un gesto involuntario. Jane dejó escapar una suave risa y jugueteó un poco con el ombligo de la rubia, quien no podía parar de retorcerse en busca de más y, a la vez, sin poder más.

La detective paró al llegar al borde negro de las bragas de la forense, y alzó la mirada, en busca de permiso. Maura alzó la cabeza, esperando ese siguiente paso que nunca llegaba, y se encontró con unos ojos marrón chocolate que la miraban interrogativamente mientras la morena paseaba sus labios por la zona, tentando.

\- ¿Realmen…? Ah – se cortó la forense, perdiendo el habla cuando Jane la besó en su sexo por encima del encaje. - ¿Realmente tienes que preguntar? – logró decir, con la respiración entrecortada y sin ser capaz de hilar las palabras para formar frases coherentes.

Rizzoli esbozó una torcida sonrisa y colocó ambas manos en las caderas de Maura, deslizándolas para abajo y llevándose con ellas la última pieza de ropa que se interponía entre ella y lo más íntimo de Maura. La anticipación hacía que le temblara el pulso y que su corazón fuera tan rápido como si quisiese salirse de su pecho. Con lentitud, notando la habitación cargada de tensión, se aproximó a aquel pequeño tesoro y depositó un beso justo encima del clítoris, provocando que la forense se agarrara a las sábanas y cogiera aire bruscamente.

Pero Maura se había cansado de ser la torturada y, sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que las tenía, doblegó a Jane bajo ella, sentándose encima y observándola en todo su esplendor: las mejillas coloradas, los rizos morenos desparramados en la cama, los labios enrojecidos, los ojos brillantes, los tentadores pechos… Sin pedir permiso como había hecho la detective, sabiendo que estaba deseándolo, las bragas rojas se reunieron en el suelo con el resto de su ropa y Maura, al contrario de lo que se esperaba Jane, atrapó sus labios en un lento beso. Con descaro, la forense recorrió el sexo de la detective con un dedo, acariciándolo levemente, pero siendo suficiente para que ella se retorciera bajo su cuerpo y alzara las caderas en busca de más. Sin avisar previamente o dar alguna pista de su siguiente movimiento, introdujo un dedo en Jane, quien comenzó a moverse en un lento vaivén, al son de los círculos que Maura dibujaba en su interior.

La detective echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su espalda arqueada, sus labios entreabiertos en un signo del inmenso placer que la recorría en oleadas. Notaba una bola de calor irse formando en su interior, en la parte baja de su abdomen, haciéndose más grande con cada movimiento de la forense, quien introdujo otro dedo más y aumentó el ritmo.

En medio de tanto deseo y a punto de llegar al orgasmo, en la mente de Jane se formó un pensamiento lógico.

\- Ma… Ah – aspiró con fuerza, luchando por hablar – Maura. – Dijo, tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos – La… ah. La tetera…

La forense sacudió la cabeza, riéndose, y movió los dedos con más rapidez dentro de Jane.

\- Está con temporizador, hará tiempo que se ha apagado – explicó.

Acarició con ternura la mejilla de la detective, quien tenía el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes y lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que estaba blanco. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, notando oleadas de placer surgir desde la parte inferior de su estómago y llegar a cada nervio existente en su cuerpo, sus caderas moviéndose con el ritmo de los dedos de la forense. Esta besó a Jane con lentitud, y cuando la detective llegó al deseado orgasmo, se miraron a los ojos mientras ella gritaba y Maura disminuía la velocidad.

La detective dejó caer la cabeza encima del colchón, el cuello brillando con perlas de sudor, una sonrisa tonta dibujándose en sus labios mientras abría los ojos para mirar a Maura. Esta se dejó caer a su lado, apoyándose en un codo para tener mejor vista de una Jane Rizzoli que luchaba por recuperar la normalidad de su respiración y a la que todavía le hormigueaban los restos del orgasmo por el cuerpo.

\- Wow – susurró, besando a la forense y acariciando su cara.

\- Sí, wow – repitió la otra, con una sonrisa entre burlona y cariñosa.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane se repuso de los restos del orgasmo que aun circulaban por su cuerpo, y sonrió traviesamente a una forense que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano mientras la observaba con un brillo divertido en la mirada. La detective tenía en esos momentos ese aura brillante que rodea a las mujeres satisfechas y felices, y que hace que te las quedes mirando preguntándote cómo es que ella lo ha conseguido y tú no.

La morena besó con ganas a Maura, atrapando sus labios y recorriéndolos con su lengua, reavivando ese deseo que parecía nunca acabarse. Se colocó encima de la forense, sus pieles en pleno contacto, sus zonas íntimas rozándose de manera horriblemente placentera. La rubia atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras observaba a Jane, sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, apartarse los rizos de la cara para que no les molestaran. Rizzoli descendió con avidez sobre los pechos de Maura, recorriéndolos con la lengua y depositando besos encima de ambos pezones, sintiéndolos erizarse bajo su contacto. Contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción, prefiriendo recordar los gemidos ahogados de la forense luchaba por retener en su garganta. Volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido a lo largo del abdomen de Maura, aderezándolo con pequeños mordiscos que causaban que la forense arqueara su espalda. Cuando llegó a la parte baja de su pelvis, se paró, mirando a la rubia, quien tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el labio apresado entre sus dientes.

Decidió que no la iba a hacer sufrir más y depositó un beso en la parte interior del muslo de la forense, su cadera alzándose en respuesta.

\- Por favor – susurró Maura, sin poder más.

Jane sonrió traviesamente, y recorrió con su lengua los labios del sexo de la forense. Sin pararse para observar su reacción o darle un respiro, comenzó a estimularla, besando y chupando, sorbiendo y dando suave mordiscos en sus muslos. La forense levantaba la cadera, pero la detective no se lo permitió y apoyó una mano encima de su abdomen, ordenándola que se estuviera quieta mientras ella seguía disfrutando de aquel manjar oculto, de aquel pequeño tesoro. Maura trataba de tragarse los gemidos que se escapaban por sus labios entreabiertos de manera inevitable. Se agarró a las sábanas, estrujándolas entre los dedos, que apretaban con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba al momento clímax. Notaba un creciente calor formándose en la zona baja de su abdomen, y cuando Jane le besó en el clítoris, sintió como aquella bola de placer estallaba de repente, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola arquear la espalda mientras un grito salía por su garganta.

Se dejó caer contra el colchón de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire ante tal cantidad de placer. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin eso? ¿Cómo había podido contentarse con los hombres? O quizá era cosa de Jane…

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios, mientras abría los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la detective, que estaba con ambas manos colocadas al lado de la cabeza de la forense, todo su peso reposando en ellas. Maura se las apañó para hacerle entender que se tumbara y notó los pechos de Jane contra su piel, acariciándola. Una sonrisa de extrema felicidad se dibujó en sus labios, sin ser totalmente consciente de ello.

\- Uuff… - resopló, no pudiendo expresarlo de otra forma.

La detective soltó una suave carcajada y la besó lentamente.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – inquirió, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

\- Me ha encantado – susurró Maura.

Jane se tumbó a su lado, su cabeza reposando en el pecho de la forense, sus dedos entrelazados con los de su amiga, viendo cómo encajaban a la perfección, cómo parecían estar diseñados para estar juntos. Era como creer en el destino, o decir que ambas eran el yin y el yang, más adaptable a la mentalidad de la doctora.

Al final, tras horas de susurros compartidos y caricias mutuas, ambas cayeron dormidas en los brazos de la otra.


	13. Chapter 13

La luz le dio a Maura en la cara, despertándola de tan placentero y necesitado sueño después de esa noche. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios solo recordar todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían hecho. Aquella misión había empezado con promesas muy esperanzadoras pero no había terminado como la forense se esperaba. Ella pensaba que iba a haber un acercamiento con Jane, afianzar más aun su relación y dotarla de otro nombre, no de amistad. Pero resultó que al final se habían saltado muchos pasos para llegar a donde realmente ambas querían estar desde hacía tiempo: en la cama, juntas.

Se frotó un ojo perezosamente, no pudiendo obviar el sentimiento de sorpresa. Ella nunca había sentido pereza, era algo ajeno al espíritu enérgico con el que había nacido. Notó su piel caliente por el sol que caía sobre la cama, con la excitación de la noche anterior se habían olvidado de correr las cortinas gruesas que la forense había comprado para que hubiera más oscuridad por las mañanas. Fue a moverse cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama. Por supuesto que no lo estaba… La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sabiendo que la detective descansaba justo a su lado, su cuerpo tocando el de la forense por encima de las sábanas en las que ambas se encontraban enredadas.

Maura se estremeció, siendo totalmente consciente de unos dedos que trazaban dibujos al azar en su espalda, acariciándola, provocando un hormigueo de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo. Giró la cabeza, apoyándose en el otro lado de la cara para poder tener una mejor visión de una Jane Rizzoli apoyada en un codo, con la cabeza reposando en su mano y la otra en la espalda de la forense, jugueteando con su piel. Se rascó la cabeza, notando que la detective le apartaba los rizos enredados de la cara y el cuello.

\- Buenos días, dormilona – saludó Jane en su oído, con la sonrisa implícita en sus palabras.

\- Buenos días – contestó ella, con voz ronca y el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué haces tan pronto despierta?

\- No es tan pronto.

\- ¿En serio? – inquirió Maura, confusa. Su cuerpo tenía sensación de 7 de la mañana.

Jane sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

\- Parece ser que hemos cambiado los papeles hoy – comentó, siguiendo con sus dibujos.

\- Mmmm… - murmuró Maura, enterrando de nuevo la cara en la almohada, arrancando una sonrisa en la morena.

Otra oleada de hormigueo la recorrió y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

\- ¿Endorfinas? – Preguntó la detective, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos marrón chocolate, recorriendo con un dedo la piel de gallina que había aparecido en los brazos de la forense - ¿Las mismas causadas por una experiencia placentera, un enamoramiento o los orgasmos?

\- Las mismas – respondió la forense, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuál de las anteriores opciones es? – inquirió Jane, con una sonrisa burlona.

Maura puso los ojos en blanco, meneando la cabeza.

\- Todas a la vez.

\- Pues aún no ha llegado la mejor parte…

Antes de que Maura pudiera reaccionar, Jane se sumergió en las sábanas, encontrando a tientas el cuerpo desnudo de la forense. Se acercó a ella, oyendo la exclamación ahogada de sorpresa por parte de la rubia seguida de una carcajada cuando la detective se puso encima y sacó la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas.

\- Raour, doctora, mire lo que acabo de encontrar – ronroneó.

\- ¡Jane! – exclamó la forense, entre risas, viendo cómo está volvía a desaparecer bajo las mantas. La sintió moverse encima de su cuerpo pero no sabía qué estaba haciendo y no podía mirar porque la detective tenía bien agarrado el extremo de la sábana.

\- ¿Jane? – Inquirió, curiosa - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Endorfinas! – se oyó gritar a Jane desde debajo de las sábanas.

\- ¿Qu…? ¡Oh! – se cortó de golpe, averiguando que andaba haciendo la morena. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios y se dejó caer contra el colchón, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro para ser rápidamente sustituida por otro gemido.

\- ¡Y funciona! – exclamó la detective, bromeando, haciendo que Maura fuera capaz de reírse entre tanto placer.

**FIN**


End file.
